Mi estupida suerte
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Creia que lo habian contratado por sumar y restar...por que de pronto lo vacunan? por que lo encierran en una celda?...Tricell no es lo que aparenta... la suerte de Garrett acaba de dar un giro... ENTRE RESIDENT EVIL 4 Y 5
1. Garrett Dillinger

**MI ESTUPIDA SUERTE **

_**CAP 1: GARRETT DILLINGER**_

Y aquí me encuentro de nuevo en mi celda bajo la mirada de la cámara de vigilancia que con ese único lente decía claramente "te estoy mirando…". Me recosté en el camastro junto a la pared e hice una marca más en la misma…un año…ya un años desde que me encerraron ahí…ya un año desde que Albert Wesker me había vuelto un ser similar a él.

Todo comenzó un caluroso día de verano… yo me encontraba como siempre en el blockbuster donde trabajaba. Ese día en especial no había clientes y yo (des)aprovechaba mi tiempo mirando el nuevo catalogo de videojuegos, no era que el sueldo en ese videoclub fuera muy bueno… apenas y me alcanzaba para comer y pagar la renta…pero las prestaciones y el horario eran geniales, trabajaba 4 horas diarias, descansaba dos días a la semana y tenía todas las rentas gratis que quería, de forma que pasaba mis días en ese local…muy pequeño en realidad.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, el día estaba muy soleado y la tienda vacía, finalmente entro un cliente, lo vi de reojo por encima del monitor, era un tipo alto, rubio, de vestimenta negra y gafas de sol a tono con su ropa, me extraño que alguien saliera vestido de tal forma con semejante calor…en fin quien era yo para juzgar la vestimenta de los demás, con mis pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos y mis camisetas de anime a juego con mis tenis grises…en fin. El tipo se puso a ver el pasillo de series te TV. Y yo regrese al monitor de la computadora; el hombre se acerco a la caja casi una hora después con tres películas y una revista en mano, dejo los objetos en la plancha de cobro y dijo con voz increíblemente fría

**-buscaba un titulo en especial…- **me dio el nombre de la película escrito en un papel **–no la encontré en exhibición, me gustaría saber si figura en el catalogo-**

Por todos los cielos….desde que dijo la primera parte de la frase note dos cosas…1: era increíblemente prepotente y 2: me metería en un problema si el maldito titulo era muy largo…abrí el papel…pfff….gracias al cielo era un titulo corto: "Dr. House", simples dos palabras que no evidenciarían mi dislexia frente a ese cliente… me volví al monitor y teclee el nombre y el código de la serie…

**-disculpe señor…si la tenemos en el catalogo, pero en esta sucursal se encuentra agotada, el último ejemplar se vendió el martes pasado…pero en este momento anoto el faltante para reportarlo y si gusta puedo decirle en que sucursal puede encontrarla.**

Dije con mi tono de "me preocupa su caso", tono que siempre utilizo cuando se presentan ese tipo de incidentes…no era que me interesara realmente, pero era parte de mi trabajo…el tipo torció la boca en una mueca de desaprobación

**-no…solo cóbrame eso y…- **se acerco al refrigerador y saco una ciel de medio litro**- y esto**

**-me permite su membresía un momento??**

El tipo saco la tarjeta plástica color oro…joder, tenía que ser cliente VIP…esos eran de los que se sentían paridos por Zeus y había que tratarlos como reyes. Tome la tarjeta y escanee el código de barras de la misma

**-señor…Wesker??**

Lo mire y el asintió mientras destapaba la botella de agua, yo tome las películas y la revista y comencé a escanear sus respectivos códigos de barras, levante la mirada para pedirle la botella de agua y me tope con que se había ido al otro lado del lugar, frente a mí la etiqueta de la botella, extrañado tome la etiqueta y la escanee, era increíble que la hubiera desprendido de la botella sin despegar los borde o dañara la misma, volví a levantar la cabeza y lo vi de nuevo frente mi…¿Cómo diablos se movía tan rápido?...me quede atónito, y Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando sentí su mirada…atraves de los lentes.

**-eh…si…se lleva "El arma humana" parte 1 y 2, "Maravillas modernas: Especial de aviones" y National geografic: Biología genética actual, lo que da un total de 432.70…- **dije mientras terminaba de teclear los códigos de cobro, el tipo saco un billete de 1000, yo le di un rápido vistazo para comprobar que no era falso y proseguí **–recibo 1000, y su cambio es de 562.30-** dije antes de que la máquina registradora diera el total de la cuenta, el tipo me seguía mirando…solo que esta vez tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, si no tuviera los lentes puestos podría saber si era por sorpresa o porque???

**-algún problema señor??- **dije con amabilidad

**-en ambas ocasiones le ganaste a la máquina registradora…-**

Reí ligeramente avergonzado…no era la primera vez que me hacían esa observación…si era bueno sumando y restando mentalmente…pero ese era mi único talento

**-si…soy bueno con la suma y la resta…pero no es la gran cosa**

**-solo con las sumas y las restas??- **dijo monótono

**-eh…si, de hecho…para multiplicar y dividir aun necesito papel y lápiz…y las operaciones básicas son las únicas que se realizar bien…a partir de algebra de secundaria estoy perdido**

Por todos los cielos…como acabe el bachillerato???

**-ya veo- **el tipo me recibió su cambio y justo cuando iba a salir dijo…**-no te interesaría trabajar para mi???-**

Que que dijo????

**-trabajar para usted???- **repetí atónito

**-si…- **me entrego una tarjeta de presentación… "Tricell Inc." Decía junto a los tres pentágonos que formaban una casita que tenia de logo, si mal no me equivocaba, Tricell era una de las compañías farmacéuticas más importantes de los últimos años…-**necesitamos talentos como el tuyo-**

Talentos como el mío??? Sumar y restar rápido??? No podía ser…yo un chico promedio, disléxico y con un déficit de atención que había intentado entrar a 27 universidades diferentes sin ningún éxito alguno….

**-señor…me…me alaga…pero no podría trabajar en una empresa tan importante como Tricell…no tengo un titulo y a duras penas termine la prepa…-**

**-no necesitas nada de eso…eres muy listo en las matemáticas y solo eso es necesario-**

**-eh…yo…este…-** ahí iba mi falta de palabras…

**-piénsalo….y si te decides te espero en mi oficina…buenos días-**

Y salió del lugar dejando tras de si un aire de superioridad impresionante. Yo mire la tarjeta que bajo el nombre de la compañía decía en letras grandes y negras "Albert Wesker" y debajo la dirección y el numero de centro de trabajo. Trabajar en Tricell…solo por sumar y restar era para alguien realmente suertudo….y ese era yo, Garrett Quincy Dillinger el estúpido mas suertudo del mundo.


	2. Examenes Tricell

**en el primer capitulo olvide poner el disclaimer..."todos los personajes...exepto Garret...pertenecen a CAPCOM..." comeenten y denme ideaaas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

* * *

**MI ESTUPIDA SUERTE **

**CAP 2: EXAMENES TRICELL**

Y finalmente al día siguiente me presente en Tricell. Lo había meditado un solo día. Esa tarde al salir del blockbuster me dirigí directamente a mi apartamento, vivía en una unidad habitacional, un lugar lleno de edificios con departamentos de interés social. Yo vivía en el edificio "D" apartamento 25…en el 5to piso del edificio de la esquina, justo frente a la puerta trasera de la unidad. El apartamento no era precisamente grande, tenía una habitación, una sala-cocina-comedor y un baño; para alguien que vivía en compañía de "Bob, el pino" estaba bien, tenia tanque de gas, pues no me alcanzaba para el gas natural, la tubería de desagüe era ruidosa y la de agüe tenia baja presión de forma que cada noche tenía que acarrear agua desde el primer piso para llenar el bote de basura que tenía como cisterna interna, tenía una estufa de 4 quemadores, vieja y sin horno…pero funcional al fin y al cabo, y un desgastado refrigerador que congelaba todo lo que ponía en su interior y la alacena que constantemente era presa de los ataques de "Z" y su ejército de hormigas. Mi centro de entretenimiento constaba de una computadora de última generación (lo único nuevo en esa casa) con el monitor de plasma conectado a la Xbox 360, mi estéreo eran un par de bocinas conectadas a la PC. Tenía un sillón desvencijado y una silla plegable por sala y el comedor era una mesa redonda "Donación involuntaria" de la vecina del segundo piso que cambio de muebles; mi habitación constaba de un sofá-cama y el ropero…finalmente lo mejor de todo era la vista, desde la ventana de la sala se podía ver a la calle y al frente el templo mormón, y desde mi habitación se veía el parque y el mercado.

Al llegar ese día, revise mi correo, el cobro de internet…ya lo esperaba era lo único que llegaba mes con mes pues agua, luz y predio los pagaba anuales. Y una carta de mi hermana Mina. Yo era el único hombre en una familia de cinco hijos…mi madre nos crio sola a mis hermana y a mi después de que mi padre se bebiera un coctel de cloro, destapa caños y veneno para ratas sentado en el retrete pocos días después de que la pequeña Joy naciera…mi madre siempre fue una mujer dura, especialmente conmigo, con quien siempre tuvo problemas al ser yo el único varón. Me fui de casa a los 15, después de la boda de mi hermana Lucy, cuando tuve la más grande pelea con mi madre, con la que nunca estuve en tregua. Abrí la carta, era el cheque que mes con mes Mina me enviaba; si quisiera, no me faltaría el dinero, pues papa nos heredo una pequeña fortuna que mama hizo crecer en menos de un año al invertir en grandes empresas petroleras, farmacéuticas y telefónicas…no podía negarlo, era una mujer muy lista. Pero yo era orgulloso y cuando me fui le jure que saldría adelante por mis propios medios…así que cuando Mina comenzó a enviarme cheques con la firma de mama estampada en ellos yo los guarde todos y no toque un solo centavo de ese dinero… ese día hice lo mismo, guarde el cheque y leí la carta de Mina. Todo era el chismorreo habitual, si Lucy había vuelto a pedirle el divorcio al bastardo de su esposo, que si Joy había adelantado otro año _(…"quién lo diría 14 años y todo una genio"…)_ que si mama tenía un nuevo novio…y por supuesto que si Gio seguía con su sueño de ser boxeadora profesional….y como siempre entre ese montón de hojas que me relataban con lujo de detalle las vidas de mis hermanas estaban perdidas las preguntas de siempre_…"¿ya estás haciendo tu doctorado?...¿tu novia es linda?...¿donde trabajas?"_ termine la carta y reflexione…23 años, sin escuela, trabajando en un videocentro y sin novia…un completo perdedor.

Deje la carta junto a las cosas que me saque de los bolsillos…y tome la tarjeta que el peliteñido Wesker me había dado en la mañana…Tricell…el nombre había aparecido mucho en las noticias últimamente…era una de las compañías farmacéuticas que había ascendido endemoniadamente rápido desde la bancarrota de umbrella. En más de una ocasión buscando trabajo en la OCC habían salido ofertas de empleo de Tricell, pero en general eran para Biólogos, biomédicos, bioquímicos…etc. Y en todos pedían un mínimo de 10 años de experiencia en el campo y un doctorado. Y ahora de la nada un peliteñido con luto riguroso me había ofrecido un empleo en esa poderosísima compañía solo porque le había ganado a la registradora en hacer la cuenta de ventas. Me pregunte si no sería una broma…o si no me contratarían con un sueldo de porquería para explotarme todo el día…aunque había visto lo que ofrecían de sueldo en OCC y ninguno estaba por debajo de los 50,000 morlacos mensuales en un horario de medio tiempo…realmente tentador…pero y si a mí solo me ponían de limpiamesas???...noooo….o sí??...bueno si no me presento nunca lo sabré…y así fue como termine presentándome en el edificio principal de Tricell en la zona industrial de la ciudad.

Al llegar la recepcionista me canalizo a la sala de espera después de mostrarle la tarjeta de el rubiecito de Wesker me dio. Me veía extraño junto a los demás aspirantes…todos ellos trajeados, con zapatos caros y peinados relamidos…mientras que yo con pantalones de mezclilla negros, sendas botas militares y una camiseta negra que tenia a Ryuk en la espalda y la palabra "Death Note" al frente, y si eso no era suficientemente llamativo, llevaba mi cabello, teñido de blanco desde hace dos meses, peinado al más puro estilo "Archer" de fate stay night…sip…resaltaba como un cubo entre esferas.

Esperamos aproximadamente veinticinco minutos cuando un grupo de médicos aparecieron en la enorme sala y dijeron

**-antes de las pruebas escritas, les haremos un ligero examen médico de rutina, tomaremos muestras de sangre y saliva**

Dijeron muestras de sangre????....mire su instrumental y…OMG¡¡¡ QUE AGUJAS TAN GRANDES TIENEN¡¡¡

Comenzaron a tomar muestras a cada aspirante…cuando llegaron conmigo

**-muy bien señor Dillinger…abra la boca…-** obedecí como un niño bueno y con un hisopo enorme tomaron muestras de mi saliva…llevándose también mi chicle de mora azul

**-ahora extienda el brazo izquierdo para tomar la muestra de sangre-**

**-queee???...ehemm….em… no podrían solo hacerme una cortada???-** dije mirando aterrado la aguja de la jeringa

**-señor Dillinger…necesitamos tomar la sangre directo de la vena…**

**-pero…**

**-Señor Dillinger…**

**-no¡¡ me niego a que ninguna aguja toque mi cuerpo¡¡¡**

**-señor Dillinger es necesario para…**

**-NO¡¡¡**

**-Señor Dillinger…haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas???**

Y media hora después los médicos salieron triunfantes con una enorme muestra de mi sangre y yo me quede espachurrado en mi sillón mirando las zonas enrojecidas en donde las vendas que usaron para atarme hicieron presión…escuche a mis compañeros de espera reír _"solo a él se le ocurre soltar patadas y puñetazos en todas direcciones…" "de un geek que se esperaba…"_…y yo que pensé que el inmaduro era yo…

Y finalmente después de otros 30 minutos de espera…en los que me dedique a aventarle papelitos a los relamidos esos…nos pasaron a una especie de salón de clases, donde por orden alfabético nos sentaron en mesas individuales, un hombre de estatura media de aproximadamente unos cuarentaytantos comenzó a pasar unas hojas blancas a cada uno de nosotros mientras explicaba

**-en este momento comenzaremos una prueba de agilidad mental lógico-matemático…yo iré dictándoles una secuencia numérica y ustedes tendrán que hallar la mejor forma de llegar al resultado al final de la pagina**

Genial…exámenes…con lo que me encantaban los exámenes…bueno al menos eran de algo que masomenos entendía…si hubiera sido un examen de historia o literatura….bueno…podría ir despidiéndome del empleo.

Finalmente el examinador se sentó en un escritorio de frente al grupo, abrió una laptop y la conecto a lo que parecía un reloj digital…en cuanto la conecto el reloj se puso a cero…un cronometro…en cuanto estuvo listo nos dio las últimas instrucciones…no copiar, hacerlo lo mejor que pudiéramos…tomarnos nuestro tiempo para resolverlo y no dejar que el cronometro nos presionara…tuve una regresión a los días de mis exámenes de admisión a las universidades…no era nada lindo…tome el lápiz y tres minutos después dio comienzo el examen…el tipo comenzó a dictarnos números pares de forma pausada y entendible…pero cuando llego al cien…comenzó a dictarlos como si su vida dependiera de ello…apenas y tomaba aire…y no se detenía por nada…yo comencé a escribir solamente los resultados en la hoja desde los primeros 5 números deduje que la cadena era una secuencia fibonacci…para obtener el numero siguiente de la secuencia había que sumar el número anterior al número actual…de forma que simplemente fui escribiendo los resultados en lugar de anotar toda la secuencia como estaba marcado en la hoja…no sabía si estaba correcto hacer eso…pero poco me importaba…querían que les diera los resultados o querían el procedimiento???....finalmente después de 1 hora salimos del salón…algunos se sujetaban la cabeza…otros se quejaban de no haber captado bien la secuencia….yo solo me quejaba…interiormente claro…de que mi torcida letra no me había dejado mucho espacio en las hojas de forma que tuve que utilizar los bordes para escribir…regresamos a la sala de espera donde se nos dio un vasito de café y una galleta…yo comencé a comer la galleta y a beber el café…horriblemente amargo para mi gusto. Mientras bebía mi café me puse los audífonos del celular para escuchar música…pues ya me había cansado de escuchar las aburridas platicas de los relamidos… escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas…Mr. Cool de Snook cuando entraron a darnos los resultados del examen matemático…me quite un solo audífono

**-bien…los iremos llamando uno a uno para darles sus resultados…**

"_Pang (pang), boom (boom), crash - Mister Cool, Pang (pang), boom (boom), crash - mister Cool, alla boots, alla doots han e här, han e där, han e mister cool"_

Comenzaron a llamar…conforme daban los resultados los aspirantes a voluntarios…como yo les llamaba…iban saliendo de la habitación…algunos salían muy contrariados, otros con cara de pocos amigos…unos mas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja…y finalmente

**-señor Dillinger…**

"_you been hit by…you been struck by a smooth criminal…"_

**-Señor Dillinger¡¡¡**

Finalmente levante la cabeza, sin apagar la música me levante y me acerque a la mesa

**-Señor Dillinger…usted tuvo un margen de error del 5% en el examen…**

**-okkk….lo sé…es muy malo no es así???**

**-ma…malo???....señor Dillinger…estamos hablando que usted fallo 15 respuestas… solo por los redondeos que hizo…mientras que sus compañeros fallaron entre 75 y 80 respuestas…**

**-…..**

**-Señor Dillinger…su resultado fue el mejor de todos…es un honor para nosotros anunciarle que ahora forma parte del equipo de Tricell**

Ok…acaba de decir lo que acababa de decir???

**-preséntese mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana para firmar su contrato**

**-wow, wow, wow….paren su tren…-**les dije a los examinadores **–de que voy a trabajar?? Cuanto me van a pagar?? O como está la cosa???**

Ellos sonrieron…no sé si por burla o porque se les hubiera olvidado aclararme antes de…

**-no se preocupe Señor Dillinger…va a trabajar en el área de investigación de Tricell…en cuanto se presente a trabajar se le explicaran bien sus funciones…y su sueldo será de 75,000 al mes, diferido en dos quincenas, con el 10% en vales de despensa y tickets de restaurante…mañana se le explicara bien todo eso de acuerdo???**

**-… em…okkk-** dije…de nuevo mi falta de palabras…

**-bien…entonces lo veremos mañana…**

Me había quedado atónito…me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida…en cuanto estuve fuera de la habitación…esperen…dijeron 75,000 AL MES¡¡¡¡¡¡….sonreí sin poder evitarlo…ahora trabajaba para Tricell…OMG¡¡¡¡ AHORA TRABAJABA PARA UNA DE LAS EMPRESAS FARMACEUTICAS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL MUNDO…ES TAN GENIAL…TAN EXTRAÑO…TAN ASOMBROZO…TAN…y caí al suelo….

**-ten cuidado por dónde caminas…pedazo de… ¡¡¡- **me calle la bocota cuando vi a quien le estaba hablando…Wesker se dio la vuelta y me miro…su gesto estaba endurecido…incluso más que al día anterior, me levante y me sacudí **–emm…yo lo siento…fue mi culpa…-**

**-lo se…- **me dijo…vaya que era agradable el tío…**-veo que te disidiste a venir…que bien-**

**-eh…si…de hecho…me convenció la oferta-** respondí…ahora deseaba que me tragara la tierra…el tipo me empezaba a dar miedo con el tonito ligeramente cruel-congelante-amedrentante que usaba…para mi suerte su teléfono sonó…el se lo llevo al oído…pero no dijo ni un hola ni nada…solo escucho y yo me escabullí a la salida.


End file.
